


to talk with you as I fall asleep (would be sweeter still)

by sorryforthedead



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Parallels to 1x02, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthedead/pseuds/sorryforthedead
Summary: The morning light shifts through the curtains, warming the bedroom, leaving a golden tinge across the room. Emily thinks it’s fitting, giving everything a quality of richness, of wealth, like the feeling welling all throughout her. Yesterday, Sue had told her she loved her, and they’d spent the whole day wrapped up in each other. Emily thinks she’s never felt so full in her entire life. Love radiates from every square inch of the room, and the smile can’t help but spread right across her face.orEmily wakes up, post 2x10.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	to talk with you as I fall asleep (would be sweeter still)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, once again I can't get these two out of my brain, so I have written another fic. This was inspired by scenes from the show obviously! I love these two so much and would kill for something like this in season 3. I always appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> The title comes from one of Emily's letters to Sue, found in Open Me Carefully, which I do not own. I also do not own Dickinson, its characters, or any of the plotlines mentioned.

The morning light shifts through the curtains, warming the bedroom, leaving a golden tinge across the room. Emily thinks it’s fitting, giving everything a quality of richness, of wealth, like the feeling welling all throughout her. Yesterday, Sue had told her she loved her, and they’d spent the whole day wrapped up in each other. Emily thinks she’s never felt so full in her entire life. Love _radiates_ from every square inch of the room, and the smile can’t help but spread right across her face.

If she’s being honest, it barely seems real. She hasn’t been able to bring herself to look at Sue yet, because part of her believes if she looks, it’ll turn out to be fake, that it was all a dream. Part of Emily is terrified her mind created everything from the night before, it wouldn’t be the first time it had created something so elaborate. The very idea of this all being a carefully concocted ruse from the depths of her lonely brain _hurts._ She can feel tears pooling in her eyes.

But she can feel warmth behind her, she can feel the weight of an arm carefully tucked around her waist, and it gives her hope, so she closes her eyes once again, and slowly turns. If she remains completely still she can feel soft breath on her face, and hear Sue’s soft, light snores. It gives her the courage to pry her eyes open, and sure enough, in the golden morning light, Sue lies, sleeping peacefully, right beside Emily.

She thought she felt the love before, now looking at Sue it’s fucking overwhelming. Sue is gorgeous, her face void of any worry or stress, and Emily feels tears in her eyes for a whole different reason. Part of her wants to wake Sue, tell her right now that she loves her and that she never wants to leave her ever again, kiss her absolutely breathless. She knows though, that Sue has been stressed, that Sue has had a long painful go of it and she deserves her sleep. So Emily just watches her, knows it's probably a bit creepy, but she can’t help it. She didn’t think she’d ever get this again. She didn’t think she’d ever have Sue this close to her again. Sue was in Emily’s bed, her hair fanned out across her pillow, her arm tossed over Emily’s side, cuddling her close. It was everything Emily had wanted since the fateful day that Austin and Sue had gotten married, and here she was. She knows she won.

Emily’s hand can’t resist the urge to touch Sue, tracing up and down her arms, featherlight, in an effort not to wake her. All she wants to do is memorize every part of Sue, refamiliarize with the body that had spent countless nights in bed beside her. She never wants to forget what this feels like, in case someday they have to part. Somehow Emily knows they will have plenty more of this time together, but she’s not going to take that for granted.

Sue stirs under her touch and Emily stills, but it’s too late, the damage has been done. Sue’s eyes flicker open, attempting to focus on Emily as she ascends into consciousness. She looks confused, her brow furrowing, but then she realizes Emily is there, really there, and a smile breaks across her face. “Are you watching me sleep?” she asks, and the smile on her face makes Emily know she’s teasing, echoing back to that day ages ago.

“Yes,” Emily answers, not ashamed of admiring the girl she loves (and who loves her back!) while they lie in bed together.

Sue smirks at her, reaching for Emily’s hand, “Don’t do that it’s creepy,” she says, and Emily knows she doesn’t mean it. She can tell that Sue appreciates Emily’s eyes on her almost as much as Emily appreciates looking at her.

“I can’t help it,” Emily says, squeezing her hand, “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Sue grins once again, bringing their joined hands to her mouth and pressing a kiss to Emily’s. “I can’t either,” Sue says, near giddiness apparent in her voice, even though she’d only woken up moments ago, “I haven’t slept that well in ages.”

Emily nods, she can’t help but mirror the sentiment. Once upon a time she couldn’t even sleep with Sue in her bed, but last night, she’d fallen asleep with ease. She had felt comfortable and safe in Sue’s arms, and she knew that when she woke, she wouldn’t be alone, and that’s all she had needed. Emily knows it’s unrealistic, she knows it’s unlikely, but she hopes she’ll never have to sleep without Sue again. She’d never been this comfortable with another human being, and she knows she never will again. Sue is it for her, and it seems, if the words she’d spoken last night meant the same to her as it did to Emily, Sue felt the same way.

“You know,” Sue says after a moment, breaking the peaceful silence, “you’re a much better bedmate than Austin.” 

Emily can’t help but giggle, it's such a random thing for Sue to say, but she says it honestly and with sincerity, and Emily loves her so goddamn much. “Oh yeah?” she manages to choke out through her laughter.

Sue nods, very seriously, “He’s a blanket hog, it was freezing,” she says, tugging the blanket over her shoulder just to make a point, “much nicer to cuddle with you and share the blanket.”

She scoots closer to Emily, tightening the grip she has around her waist, “You were also right about the cookie thing, there are always crumbs in his bed.” 

Emily wonders if the _his_ was intentional. Sue has expressed that she feels more comfortable here, but the idea that she never felt comfortable there, never felt at home, leaves Emily with mixed feelings. She always wants Sue to feel good, but the fact that she could never feel right there gives Emily a sense of smug satisfaction. It really drives the home the point that Sue really only felt right with her. “Well,” Emily says, “I always want to be close to you, so we can share the blanket no problem.”

Kissing Sue’s lips lightly, she shuffles that much closer to her, so that there’s almost no space between them. “And I promise to wipe all the crumbs out of the bed if I ever eat in here,” Emily vows, mock seriousness colouring her tone, “maybe we can even have breakfast in bed if we’re really careful.”

Sue smiles, her hand drawing circles on Emily’s. “I think I’m really going to like sleeping in your bed.”

“Our bed,” Emily says without really thinking, just knowing that this is something she wants to share with Sue, even if it can’t be all the time.

Sue lets go of her hand, cupping Emily’s face, kissing her softly for a moment before pulling away. “Our bed,” she echoes. 

“I love you,” Emily says, because it’s literally the only thing she can think.

Just Sue, just love.

“I love you too Emily,” Sue says.

Emily can’t help but kiss her. She hopes every morning for the rest of her life will be spent like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'll probably be back with more!


End file.
